xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Juzo Shima
Juzo Shima (志摩 柔造 Shima Jūzō) is the second son of the Shima family. As the second son, he has more responsibilities than his younger brothers. He is also an Upper Second Class Exorcist. Appearance Juzo is a man of average height, with short, spiky black hair. Like his brothers, his eyebrows tend to look frowning, even when he smiles. He greatly resembles a younger version of his father. Personality Juzo is first introduced while fighting Mamushi Hojo over their families, and although at first he is advising Kinzo Shima not to get into a fight with her, he subsequently gets quite worked up about it, resulting in a physical confrontation. However, he seems to be more level headed and responsible than Kinzo, and less laid back than Renzo Shima. He is serious when it comes to his duties, and has showed concern about his childhood friend Mamushi, as well as taking care of his father. He has a lighthearted side and gets on well with his two youngest brothers. He is shown in flashbacks as a child carrying baby Renzo on his back while playing, and even now seems to be looking after him, offering to help him train. History Since the first son of the Shima family, Takezo, was killed in the Blue Night incident 16 years ago, Juzo is the successor of the Shima family. He and Mamushi are childhood friends and attended the Exorcist cram school together. Synopsis Kyoto Impure King arc Juzo were starting to fight against Mamushi, Nikishi and Ao with his younger brother, Kinzou. The fight didn't get to start, because Ryuji stopped them. Uwabami criticized afterward his and Mamushi's behavior because they were high-ranking personnel. On the next morning, Juzo came to eat breakfast. He went to same table where Renzo and Rin were. When he noticed that Konekomaru was sitting at next table, Juzo asked him to join them. He surprised, when Konekomaru said that he was already done and left. Soon after the breakfast, Juzo attended for a meeting with his father. The purpose of the meeting was to unmask the traitor in the incident of the Right Eye of Impure King. He and Mamushi were both suspected because they had connection with Saburota Todo in the past. After the Impure King is defeated, Juzo arranges a marriage offer with Uwabami to be with Mamushi. Terror of the Kraken arc Illuminati arc Exorcist Exam arc Blue Night Investigation arc Powers & Abilities Juzo possesses Meisters in both Aria and Knight, proving to be an effective combatant using these skills in conjunction to produce potent attacks. * Killing Fire Wheels ( Kasharinzan): Juzo swings his K'rik and releases several spinning disks of fire. It is first used against Saburota Todo.1 * Flame-Tipped Vajra Spear ( Katou Kongou Sou): Juzo creates a flame spearhead at the top of his K'rik. It is first used against Saburota.2 * Flame Emitting M ation ( Kashō Zanmai): Juzo strengthens and concentrates the flames into a large ball and throws it down on an opponent. It is first used against Saburota.3 Trivia * His name contains the kanji for "will" (志 kokorozashi; read as shi), "friction" (摩 ma) and "soft/gentle" (柔造 'yawarazō'; read as Yaozō). ** Juzo's name (柔造) contrasts with his younger brother's name, Gozo (剛造), meaning "hard/strong." * He loves kids and is willing to take care of them.4 * He is popular among the ladies.4 * His favorite quote is: "Constant effort brings success."4 * His average time spent in the shower is 30 minutes.4 * His favorite music is by his brother Kinzo's band.4 * He spends his holidays rock climbing, mountain climbing, or picnicking.4 * His contact info icon on Renzo's phone is a gorilla.5 Category:Japanese Category:Exorcist Category:Magic Users Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Homo Magi Category:Staff Users Category:Father Category:Telekinesis Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Secret Keeper Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Man Category:Married Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Humans Category:Male